A UC that is Above ALL
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy sat on the table listening to briefing given by the Guns and Gangs detective Lawson. She would be playing a part by going into a known club that they suspected was moving drugs. They just needed to figure out how the customers were buying it and possibly figure out who was bringing it in... One Shot


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 4.01, I keep watching the trailer where every thinks it is Nick is kissing Andy's neck. So I wanted to put my twist on it.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy sat on the table listening to briefing given by the Guns and Gangs detective Lawson. She would be playing a part by going into a known club that they suspected was moving drugs. They just needed to figure out how the customers were buying it and possibly figure out who was bringing it in. The only problem with the club is they had rooms in back for swingers. Everyone who had gone in before her never got invited to the back rooms and after watching the club for months, they suspected that was were the invite for the drugs was given out. So Detective Lawson came asking Frank to be able to use Nick and Andy. He reasoned that every time they worked a UC they always got the info or the guy. Frank agreed to it if the two of them agreed, the only stipulation was they had to use the teams from 15 to help. Detective Lawson agreed readily, wanting to make head way with the operation.

So here sat Andy, listening to the brief on what Nick and her needed to do. Nick put his hand over Andy's and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. Andy knew what he was trying to do, show her it was going to be all ok.

Sam sat at the back of the room watching the two of them. Every since Gail had moved on with a new boyfriend a few months back, Sam wondered how Nick and Andy were fairing. He had seen the two of them at the penny on occasion and around the station but for the most part he was engrossed in his work and his relationship with Marlo. He still had pings of jealousy here and there, watching Andy go out on dates every once in a while with different guys he guesses Nick tried to hook her up with but he hadn't seen anyone as of late and wondered how she was coping. He came out of his muse when Lawson said his name.

Lawson pointed to Sam, "Swarek and Nash will be in the van that taps into the cameras that are being used by the club but won't have audio. We suspect they use the cameras to make videos for select clients too. Hence the have cameras in all the rooms in back. Derek and I will be in another van with our own camera and audio equipment that we planted around the bar while doing maintenance. Diaz, Epstein, Cruz and Shaw will be outside for backup. No one can go in with them if we want this to work. Any questions?"

Frank then stepped up, "The rest of you will be posted on different posts not far from the club. No one does drive bys and no leaving your posts, everyone understands?"

A resounding yes was given from the room.

"Ok, lets prep and get ready, dismissed." Frank motioned to the group and then motioned to Andy to see him.

Andy walked up to Frank as everyone left the room. "Yes Sir."

"I just want to make sure you understand what we are asking of you and what you may have to pretend to do for this operation. Are you up for this?"

Andy looked straight into Frank's eyes, "Yes, Yes I do and I am ok with it."

"Alright, just so you know, I have given specific orders that the footage from tonight will not be shared or even commented on to you ever. No matter what happens. But you get to draw the line on how much is too much tonight. Be safe for me please. Noelle will never forgive me if something happened to the god mother of our baby girl."

"Thanks, I will be safe. I am going to go get ready."

* * *

Nick walked into the locker room to check on Andy. "Hey."

Andy was stepping into her heels. "Hey yourself." Nick leaned against a locker watching her. Andy was wearing a sheer blouse with a form-fitting tank underneath. She had on a mini skirt that showed her mile high tan legs off. She had her hair down and her make up light but paired with a darker lipstick than normal. The only jewelry she was wearing was the single solitaire diamond necklace her father had given her for her last birthday. She smiled at Nick when she turned to face him. "Do you approve?"

"I do, it is one of your better outfits." Nick smirked at her. "What do you think of me? Do I look like a rich kid looking to get luck with his girl tonight?"

Andy walked up to him and hooked her arm into his and stood next to him in front of the mirror. "You do."

Andy started to fidget with her hair. "This one will be so different from playing far gone drug smugglers and addicts. Now we just play sex starved drug users. This should get really interesting."

Nick nudged her, "We need to get going."

Andy smiled at him.

Nick brought Andy's hand to up to his lips and kissed her. "Just forgot the cameras are there watching us and remember I got you."

Andy smiled and leaned her head on Nick's shoulder. "Thanks."

* * *

Nick and Andy walked out to meet Nash and Lawson. Lawson took Nick and started walking with him explaining the night.

Nash walked with Andy, "You ready for this?"

"Yeah, I think we will be ok."

"You sure?"

"Traci, we played a in love couple for 6 months, we can handle pretending to have sex in front of a bunch of cameras. It will be ok. Its Nick, we got it covered."

Traci and Andy had caught up to Nick and Lawson outside. Lawson then took Andy aside to give the same speech he gave Nick. Nick and Andy acknowledged what Lawson was saying and headed towards the car they would be using for the UC.

* * *

With everyone in position, Andy and Nick headed into the club. After a few hours of drinks, dancing, and playing a hot couple ready to party. It was when Andy went to get the next set of drinks she asked the bartender if he knew of anywhere they could spice up their night. The bartender smiled and said he would look into it. It was not before to long, Nick and Andy were approached by a waitress and handed a key. "Room 1 is yours."

Nick took the key, held onto Andy's hand and headed towards the back. They entered room 1 and were greeted by an older lady. "Its 200 hundred for two hours, I can arrange for company or for something to spice up your pleasure. " She held up a bag for them. "Its an extra 200 for company but if you like them younger, its 300. For just the bag, its 150. "

Nick pulled out 150 and handed it to her, the lady handed over the bag. Nick then paid another 200 to her for the room.

"If you want more, just hit the button and I can assist you."

The Lady exited the room as Nick embraced Andy. Nick started nuzzling into her neck while whispering, "they are watching us". Nick walked over to the table and put down the bag. He then saw Andy sit on the chaise lounge and take off her blouse that was over her tank top. Nick walked up behind her and started to kiss her neck Andy reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He then went back to the table and pulled out the cocaine that they had bought. Nick discreetly away from the camera put the cocaine in his pocket and turned with the bag of sugar that he swapped it with. He then poured it on Andy's breast and proceeded to snort it and lick it off of her.

* * *

Sam and Traci sat in the vehicle watching what was going on. To anyone watching the cameras, it looked like Nick and Andy were having sex. As Traci had to describe to Sam, raw unadulterated sweaty sex, to his distaste and it caused Sam's mood to darken. Traci at one point turned away from the cameras feeling like she was prying into something so personal for anyone to be watching. Traci watched Sam go from we got this operation to a dark, dark mood as the operation wore on. Before to long, there was a knock at the door where Nick and Andy were. The Nick walked to the door and saw the older lady standing there. The older lady walked into the room and smiled. She then handed him a card. "We enjoyed your visit. Here is a card so that you can use our services as often as you want. We hope that will return soon."

Nick and Andy left the club and headed to the car. When Andy and Nick pulled into the station and walked in, Lawson was chomping at the bit to talk to them. He was excited that the job went well. Sam and Traci sat there watching as Lawson praised them and told them they would do this again in a week or two so they could possibly see where the supply was coming from. Nick handed over the drugs to Lawson and smiled, "Just let us know when you want us to work again."

Lawson patted Andy on the back, then watched Nick and Andy leave for the locker rooms. Sam stormed into his office and shut the door. Traci sat next to Oliver and shook her head.

Oliver looked at Traci, "Why is Sammy boy upset?"

"We watched them on video, it looked really, really real."

"I thought Sam was," Oliver put his fingers up and quoted in the air, "over it and in love with Marlo?"

"Well, he only gets in these moods when she has a date or she is partnered with Nick. This is going to be a rough bust if he keeps this up. Its almost annoying."

Oliver sighed, "It's going to be a long, long op if he keeps pouting like a child."

Traci started to move towards her office but first turned back to Oliver, "It is his own fault, he burned the bridge and guess what, he can suffer."

Traci and Oliver watched Andy and Nick exit the locker rooms. As the walked out the door, Nick put his arm over Andy's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Andy giggled as the door shut behind them.

Traci smiled "Well, on that note, as much as you and I think Sam and Andy belong together, that ship has sailed."

Oliver chuckled, "On that note, Night Traci."

"Night Oliver."


End file.
